Pudding
The Pudding & Pie, sometimes stylized as the Puddin' & Pie or Pudding N' Pie, is a strip club in Fabletown owned by Georgie Porgie and Vivian and involved with the Crooked Man. The establishment uses enchanted ribbons to prevent the girls working there from saying anything about what happens during their sessions. If removed, the ribbon beheads whoever is wearing it. This effect is taken advantage of by Georgie, who uses it, in combination with a method of keeping the girls in debt to him, to prevent any of the girls from defying him or his superiors in the Crooked Man's criminal enterprise. History Episode 2: Smoke & Mirrors The Pudding & Pie is first mentioned by Holly while Bigby and Snow are questioning her about Lily. She says that Lily was working at the club as a prostitute, and was kept in debt by its owner, Georgie, veritably trapping her in his employ. Bigby decides to head there while Snow and Holly go the Business Office to prepare Lily's funeral. Bigby arrives at the club and is greeted by Vivian, a hostess. She informs him that the club is closed, but lets him in anyways. Inside, Bigby finds Georgie angrily berating a dancer as she performs for him. The sheriff interrupts the performance, further angering Georgie. He sarcastically asks if Bigby is looking for a session with one of the girls, and acts like his visit is nothing more than a joke. Bigby demands that Georgie tells him everything he knows about Lily's death, but he claims not to know, saying that nobody knows anything they don't need to know in order to maintain the club's policy of complete discretion. Hans then mentions a log book in which the girls write down each of their sessions, to the chagrin of Georgie. He tells Bigby that Hans is lying and threatens to discipline his assistant with a cricket bat, before the sheriff liberates him of it. Bigby then proceeds to threaten or destroy various items in the club until Georgie comes clean, which he eventually does when Bigby gets to the DJ booth. He unlocks the floor safe found earlier and begrudgingly hands Bigby the book. It reveals that Lily's last session was with a "Mr. Smith", in room 207 of an unknown building. Bigby then moves into the back room of the Pudding & Pie, where he meets the dancer from earlier. She reveals herself as Nerissa, formerly the Little Mermaid, and says she can't answer any of his questions. However, she manages to inform him of Room 207's location by arranging a session with him. She returns with a key to room 204 in the Open Arms Hotel, a few buildings away from the club. Bigby thanks her for her help and leaves the club. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile During their confrontation of Aunty Greenleaf, Bigby and Snow learn the Crane has gone to the Pudding & Pie in order to prove his innocence by using a magic ring to break the enchantment around the girls' speech. They rush there, pushing past Georgie to find the former mayor violently shaking Nerissa as Vivian watches. Bigby stops him, causing him to panic and babble about how he's innocent. When Bigby informs him that the ring won't work, he breaks down and starts crying. Seeing this, Snow decides that Crane couldn't be the killer, seeing how cowardly and fragile he is. They instead arrest him for his embezzlement of Fabletown funds, and march him out of the club. In the alley outside of the Pudding & Pie, Bigby, Snow, and Crane are confronted by the Tweedles and Bloody Mary, who claim that Crane is the property of the Crooked Man and demand that he is handed over. After Bigby refuses, the Tweedles unload their shotguns into him, briefly incapacitating the sheriff. He then transforms into his full werewolf form and violently attacks the twins, determinantly killing Dum. Mary ends his rampage by shooting him with a silver bullet. She is about to kill him with the Woodsman's axe when Snow concedes and offers Crane. With the Crooked Man's approval, Mary agrees. She breaks Bigby's arm, escorts Crane into the car, and drives off, with Snow and Nerissa, who came out to see what was happening, watching on. Episode 5: Cry Wolf After Georgie is fatally injured by Bigby during the confrontation at The Crooked Lair, he and Vivian flee to the Pudding & Pie with the sheriff in pursuit. Upon arrival, Georgie greets Bigby and explains to him that Faith, Lily, and Nerissa tried to "pull a runner" on him and the Crooked Man. As a result, the Crooked Man ordered Georgie to kill Faith and Lily. Despite this, Bigby still wants to arrest Georgie, saying that he was still the one who did it and that he could have instead freed the girls from the enchantment. Georgie counters this by saying freeing them would mean Vivian's death, and reveals that she is the original "Girl with the Ribbon". She and Georgie started the Pudding & Pie after they escaped the Homelands and used her ribbon to produce more, in order to ensure "absolute discretion" with the girls. Removing Vivian's ribbon would free the rest of the girls, but cause her to meet the same fate as Faith and Lily. As Bigby and Georgie are arguing, Vivian gives an anguished monologue about how much she hates herself for doing what she did to the workers at the club, and removes her ribbon. Georgie is shocked and briefly mourns over her before painfully sitting down next to her body. Bigby demands that he stand up, but Georgie instead reveals the stab wound, now with his intestines showing. He tells the sheriff that the Crooked Man is hiding out at Sheppard Metalworks, an old foundry by the Hudson River, and requests that he mercy kill him. Bigby can do so by ripping his intestines out, or leave him to suffer. Bigby then exits the club, shutting off the power on his way out. Deaths *Faith - Ribbon removed by Georgie in Nerissa's presence. *Vivian - Removed her own ribbon, killing herself. *Georgie Porgie - Disemboweled or left to bleed out from a stab wound by Bigby. Book of Fables Entry Vivian and Georgie met during the Exodus from the Homelands, and they helped each other survive the long journey to the mundane world. Upon their arrival, however, they found it hard to make a decent living. With what little money they had, they opened the Pudding N' Pie. Operating a strip club may not have been the most desirable occupation, but they figured it was better to be in charge of a place like this than be forced through desperation to work at one. Gallery BOF Pudding & Pie.png SAM P&P Arrival.png SAM Look It's Georgie.png SAM Impatient.png SAM Nowt.png SAM Nobody Knows.png SAM Bat Drag.png SAM Hey Now.png SAM I'm Beggin' Ya.png SAM P&P Interior.png SAM Sneaky.png SAM Looking For Answer.png SAM Nowhere Else To Go.png SAM Scheduling.png ACM Pudding & Pie Exterior.png ACM Mr. Clean.png ACM You Gotta Believe Me.png ACM Into The Alley.png CW Following Orders.png CW No More Pretending.png CW Why'd You Do That.png CW Sorry State of Affairs.png CW Lights Out.png Trivia *Massages (of which Crane is likely a frequenter) are apparently done at the club; in Episode 1, Crane tells Snow to call Vivian to tell her that he is coming in early for his massage. *Having been sleeping with Lily, the Woodsman was a frequenter of the club as well. *Despite all strippers and prostitutes shown in-game being women, the Pudding & Pie is alluded to having male strippers and prostitutes as well, both in the art on the walls and in the log book, which mentions employees named Niles and Johnny, both of which are certainly men. Category:The Wolf Among Us Category:Locations Category:The Wolf Among Us Locations Category:Book of Fables